


Don't Think

by heeroluva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Fade to Black, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a plan. John doesn't seem to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think

Sherlock had a plan, a very good plan, a very well thought out plan, but John wasn’t cooperating. Already naked, Sherlock sighed with exasperation, noting that John was still fully clothed and making no move to remove them.

“John,” Sherlock said, giving him a pointed look.

That seemed to snap John out of his daze, and he began tugging at his clothes, not caring where they fell. It was odd, the rush. There was no need for it. Sherlock had a plan for just that reason.

Finally naked, John stepped forward intent on closing the distance between them, but Sherlock stepped back towards the bed, lying down on his back, legs spread wide for John. This was how it was supposed to go after all.

John didn’t lay between his legs as Sherlock had expected, instead sitting at his side, leaning forward to frame Sherlock’s face with his hands, fingers tracing his cheekbones. The kiss was soft and unsure. Not part of the plan, not the usual hard kisses that Sherlock was accustomed to. Sherlock reached out, trying to tug John down, but he was a solid presence, unmovable, not allowing Sherlock to speed him up.

After long minutes, John deepened it, exploring Sherlock’s mouth. It was strange, different, new, but not bad, possibly even enjoyable. Definitely enjoyable, Sherlock decided after a number of minutes. But he was forgetting something. The plan! He had a plan that they were supposed to be following.

John’s fingers dropped from Sherlock’s face, trailing down his body, exploring, bring forth new sensations that Sherlock hadn’t expected. This was more than basic biology, but that didn’t make _sense_.

When John’s fingers curled around Sherlock’s hard cock (when had that happened?), Sherlock gasped at the sensation, so different than his own hand, so much more, and tried to pull back to center himself because this wasn’t going how he had scripted. Not at all.

John pulled back, trailing kisses across his jaw, causing Sherlock to shiver before John moved up and whispered in Sherlock’s ear. “Shh, don’t think. Just relax and enjoy.”

Trusting John, Sherlock did just that for the first time in his life.


End file.
